1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a support having a transmission mechanism using a thin connecting piece, and in particular to a support for supporting a certain object and positioning the object in a proper position.
2. Description of Related Art
A support is a member that is capable of supporting an object and bearing a force in a vertical direction. However, with the highly advancement of industrial technologies, the support can cooperate with links and other connecting elements to generate the positioning effect and other associated functions.
The conventional support is used to connect a supporting plate and a support body via links. A liquid crystal display and other electronic devices are disposed on the supporting plate. The links act to generate predetermined actions, thereby positioning the liquid crystal display- to a proper position and providing an optimal visual effect to the user.
However, with regard to the mechanism design, the links occupy a lot of space, so that the support becomes bulky and heavy. Therefore, such a problem may lose competitiveness in current market having a tendency toward compact and light products. Further, the assembling process of the links with peripheral elements is so complicated that the cost is inevitably increased.
Consequently, because of the above technical defects, the inventor keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.